infamousfandomcom-20200222-history
Pedestrian
P'edestrians' or civilians are the regular NPCs that inhabit Empire City and New Marais. Empire City Post Blast After the blast in Empire City, many started crimes such as rapes, murder, and theft. Cole stated that after the blast it was a "civilization commiting suicide." Life was chaos, especially for those who were not Conduits, Conduits being humans with superpowers that often terrorize the city with their powers. Later, after the quarantine was set up, a plague struck, causing many to become sick and die. Those who were left were tortured by the Reapers, Dust Men and First Sons. In game Empire City Civilians in Empire City are shown to be downtrodden and depressed in light of the events happening to them. Most civilians are homeless and hungry, and can be seen searching through garbage cans for food. Others can be seen curling up against a wall and huddling around drum fires. Their attire is also ragged and dirty and some civilians even wear surgical masks to keep from contracting the plague. Others are sick or injured and are usually found on the sidewalks or alleys. Here Cole can choose to Pulse Heal them for good Karma, or he can ignore them. For bad Karma, Cole can put them out of their misery and kill them. New Marais In New Marais, civilians are not as down on their luck, but are still suffering due to harassment by the Militia, Corrupted and Vermaak 88 solidiers. They are also fearful of The Beast's arrival. Some of them try to lighten the mood by street performing (whom Cole can kill for negative karma). Many civilians are also Bertrand supporters and will march around New Marais holding up signs and chanting anti-Conduit phrases such as "Humanity first in New Marais!" (Cole can kill these people for negative karma as well). Interaction with Cole The civilians will react differently according to Cole’s current Karma level. Good If the player’s Karma is good, people will praise Cole for the deeds he’s done. Many will ask for pictures and will take snapshots of him if he’s walking past. Some will comically say, “I want your babies!” or "He is so hot!" Also, they will gain more confidence in themselves, and, instead of fearing the gangs like they have before, they will rise up and attack gang members by throwing rocks at them. Bad If the player’s Karma is bad, people will yell and shout at Cole. If he stands around for too long, they might gang up on him, throwing rocks and hitting him. Police will also start shooting at Cole if he does too many evil things in a short span of time, such as blowing up cars and zapping innocents on the streets. They also make comments or shout at you. e.g "Why don't you go kill yourself?" Infected civilians Some of the residents of Empire City and New Marais are infected with the Plague that struck, while others are under the mind control of Sasha’s tar. These infected will usually start attacking him mindlessly. Attacking them back will still give bad Karma, so if you are playing good, you should avoid them. In the quest, Against the World, all that are exposed to the mind control gas start to attack also. The most noticable trait an Infected Civilian will show is the fact that they walk around as if they were zombies, and very slowly as well. However, the police that are infected will start shooting at Cole, despite Karma Level. In Missions *In many side missions in Infamous, civilians will usually tell the player to do a certain task like disable all of the surveillance devices on their building. *Most side missions in Infamous 2 are given by civilians. *There are some times where a civilian will run up to Cole and will ask if you could heal some injured people or defeat Gang members that are robbing civilians at gunpoint. Trivia *In Infamous, a killed pedestrian will still blink and move his or her eyes. This is probably an oversight by the developers. However, they won't move so they probably are only stuck like that due to shocks. *In Infamous 2, whenever Cole passes by a TV and a broadcast begins to play, several civlians will gather around the television to watch it as well. If Cole has Evil Karma, they may attempt to attack him. *Strangely, many civilians in New Marais walk around barefoot. *Civilians in cars will still be alive when you destroy their vehicles. *When a civilian trips, he might be incapacitated as they seem to act injured or sick. Even in the shortest fall from the top of a car. Category:Gameplay